This invention relates to a reciprocating actuator and, more particularly, to a fluid-operated actuator of the type in which a piston member is telescoped into a cylinder member. When pressure fluid is exhausted from one end of the cylinder member, one of the members moves in one direction relative to the other member.
The actuator of the invention preferably is of the double-acting type in which the piston is moved first in one direction and then the other as pressure fluid is alternately admitted into and exhausted from opposite ends of the cylinder. In some actuators of this type, provision is made to cushion the impact of the piston against the ends of the cylinder by causing the piston to decelerate as it approaches the ends of its stroke. In most cushioned actuators, the deceleration occurs abruptly and in itself imparts shock to the actuator and to the mechanism or mechanisms operated by the actuator.